now you know
by the1975
Summary: "Have you ever wanted to hate someone, but you can't?" karena ia pernah. Quinn pernah berusaha untuk membenci seseorang agar ia dapat menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika ia melihat sosok itu pergi lari ke pelukan pemuda yang seharusnya ia cintai.


**_now you know_**

* * *

><p>disclaimer: ryan murphy<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Have you ever wanted to hate someone?" <em>ia tanya, _"but you can't?" _

Rachel mengedipkan matanya, tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bagaimana mungkin seorang HBIC seperti Quinn pergi dari mengolok-oloknya menjadi menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal.

Di pikiran Rachel saat ini, pertanyaan itu tidak masuk akal.

"Maaf, Quinn, tapi aku pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau mak–"

"–_Damn it, Berry, _tak bisakah kau melihatnya?" potong Quinn.

Oh, Rachel bisa. Jika yang Quinn maksud adalah melihatnya marah di hadapan Rachel, tentu ia bisa melihatnya.

Mata Quinn berkaca-kaca. Oh tidak, pikir Rachel. Quinn akan menangis. Di hadapannya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi saat ini? Bagaimana bisa ia berada di toilet wanita bersama Quinn di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung dan kini–_oh fuck, don't cry. _

"Quinn, oh Tuhan, jangan menangis. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, " kata Rachel, mencoba meraih tangan Quinn yang dengan cepat ditepis oleh gadis pirang tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk menahan rasa kesalnya. "Mengapa kau menangis? Ya Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan kali ini? Aku minta maaf jika–apakah ini tentang Finn? Ini tentang Finn, bukan? _Oh my, _aku kira kau sudah melupakannya, aku sangat menyesal, Quinn. Benar-benar menyesal. Tapi kami saling mencintai, aku benar-benar sangat menyesal."

Quinn mengertakkan giginya. "Kau sangat pintar dan bodoh di saat yang bersamaan."

_What? _Apakah Quinn baru saja memanggilnya pintar? Dan bodoh, di saat yang bersamaan? Apakah ia harus menerimanya sebagai pujian? Apakah Quinn sedang mabuk? Rachel pikir mantan ketua Cheerios itu telah belajar dari kesalahannya dengan Puck.

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh, Quinn. Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Seperti, mengapa kau mengikuti ke toilet dan mengolok-olokku, kemudian memberiku pertanyaan yang tak dapat kujawab tersebut, dan menangis? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rachel.

Quinn mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rachel, berjalan mengelilingi toilet tersebut, dan berusaha dengan kuat untuk menghindari tatapan mata dari gadis _brunette _tersebut. Quinn pikir ia sangat bodoh. Melebihi kebodohan Finn.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"_Try me._"

_Well, okay, yay, I'll try you, _Quinn mencoba untuk menghapus pikiran nakalnya. Dulu, ia adalah seorang gadis yang lebih baik mati daripada melakukan hubungan _sex _sebelum menikah. Sekarang... sekarang ia menginginkan Rachel dan Rachel tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia menyalahkan hormon paska kelahiran Beth. Ia tidak seharusnya mengikuti Rachel dan mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak ia katakan. Ia dapat merusak hubungan gadis itu dengan Finn. Ia akan membuat Sam patah hati. _Shit._

"Quinn?"

Oh ya, ia lupa Rachel masih berada di sisinya.

"Lupakan. Lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Lupakan semuanya, Berry. Pergi kembali ke kelas, aku akan menemuimu di sana," Quinn menjawab, memutuskan bahwa mengutarakan apa yang ia pendam selama beberapa bulan terakhir di hatinya adalah ide yang buruk.

Namun, Rachel Berry adalah Rachel Berry. Tentu saja ia akan menolak untuk melupakannya dan melanjutkan pelajaran membosankan Mr Schuester.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu ketika kau baru saja menangis secara tiba-tiba di hadapanku," kata Rachel. "Kumohon, katakan padaku apa pun yang kau rasakan saat ini, Quinn. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun."

Dan tiba-tiba, Quinn lupa bagaimana berbicara. Ia bahkan tidak dapat membuka mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya Rachel Berry dapat melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Membuatnya bisu.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingin mendengarnya, Rachel," jawab Quinn.

_Rachel. _Rachel. Gadis itu nyaris tersedak mendengar Quinn memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. "Um, ah–mengapa tidak?"

Quinn menghela nafas. _Now or never, _ia pikir. Dan jawabannya adalah sekarang. Di tengah-tengah pelajaran Mr Schuester. Di toilet wanita yang sepi.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku–_ehem_–aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku mendengarmu bernyanyi. Aku pikir, oh Tuhan ini benar-benar memalukan... aku pikir kau memiliki suara, suara yang ingin kudengar tiap malam, suara yang dapat membuatku bangkit ketika aku terjatuh, suara yang dapat membangunkan para malaikat dari tidurnya. Segala sesuatu tentangmu sangat sempurna, meski pun kau benar-benar menyebalkan dan _cerewet_. Dan Demi Tuhan, Rachel, jika seseorang pernah bilang jika kau tidak menarik dan tidak bertalenta, kumohon, biarkan aku membunuhnya, karena kau–"

"Quinn..."

Ia tidak percaya ia baru saja mengoceh di hadapan Rachel yang kini wajahnya memerah dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan. Tentu saja ia bingung. Apa reaksi yang seharusnya ia tunjukkan? Menciumnya? Quinn Fabray, yang seharusnya menjadi musuhnya, yang seharusnya menginginkan Finn Hudson, baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya, seorang Rachel Berry, yang menyebalkan dan tidak populer.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Finn, atau Puck. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan Sam," kata Quinn, menundukkan wajahnya, lagi-lagi tidak berani untuk menatap mata Rachel.

"Lalu, mengapa kau setuju untuk pergi kencan bersamanya jika kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Rachel.

_"Because I thought it would make you happy, _kau terlihat bahagia ketika aku dan Sam memutuskan untuk berduet," dan Rachel seakan ingin mati. Ia mengerti pesan di balik kalimat yang baru saja Quinn ucapkan.

Quinn menginginkan kebahagiaannya. Quinn ingin melihatnya bahagia. Quinn rela melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ia nikmati jika itu dapat membuatnya bahagia.

Ia merasa pusing.

Ini hanya mimpi, kan?

"Quinn, aku–aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan."

Quinn hanya tersenyum. Siapa yang berpikir ia akan berakhir seperti ini? Jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang merebut pacarnya? Gadis yang memberitahu Finn mengenai rahasia terbesarnya? Gadis yang membuatnya menggoda Finn hanya untuk mengetahui jika pemuda itu benar-benar menginginkannya? Seorang perempuan, demi Tuhan.

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban, atau semacamnya. Dan tidak ada yang perlu kau jawab, aku tidak meminta apa-apa darimu, Rachel," Rachel harus menahan sakit ketika ia menyadari ia telah menggigit bibir bawahnya, namanya terdengar sangat indah ketika Quinn mengucapkannya, "kau mencintai Finn, aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman."

Rachel menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk memberi jawaban yang tepat.

_Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman. _

_Beri aku sedikit waktu. _

_Mungkin aku telah membuat kesalahan. _

_Quinn, aku juga mencintaimu. _

Namun ketika ia membuka matanya, Quinn telah pergi.

* * *

><p><em>an: can't believe i just wrote this.<br>_


End file.
